It's never that easy!
by khffbleach9
Summary: <html><head></head>Do you really think that someone will forgive you in the blink of an eye after everything that happened? Even if it is an angel like Lucy you shouldn't expect it because it's never that easy. NaLu. Other pairings will appear later on.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello I'm khffbleach9. This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction so if I mess anything up tell me. Additional pairings will be added later.

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. it is the property of its owner.

_Italics- flashback_

normal- normal

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span> Prologue

Natsu's POV

_Why?_

I wonder why.

_How could you?_

I ask myself that all the time.

How could I betray you? You were my best friend.

Hey Luce, do you still love me? Because I realized I love you too.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

What is he thinking?

_I realized I love you too._

He ruined my life and now he says he loves me, what a joke.

If he really cared he would have taken responsibility for what he did, when he did it, instead of playing the fool.

_Do you still love me?_

Do I? I don't know. All I know is that everything that happened was because of him.

* * *

><p>So far so good i hope. Until next time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Suggestion?

Welcome back. It's khffbleach9.

The prologue has been updated so please check it out. And if anyone has suggestions please feel free to share.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Suggestion?<p>

Rewind to Present Day

Lucy's POV

I wake up this morning to find myself once again alone in my apartment. It's been 7 months since Lisanna returned from the dead, 7 months since Team Natsu and the rest of the guild started ignoring me. I am luck enough to have real friends like Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Laxus, and Cana, let's not forget Master too.

But that's enough about them I'm going to my favorite place. Actually new favorite, it used to be the guild, now it's that park where Natsu unearth that huge cherry tree. I started to walk by there on my way to the guild two months ago and I meet _her_.

When I see her I burst into a smile and say, "Hi Monica. How are you is that a new outfit?"

"Hi Lucy. Yeah it's new. Do you like it?" she asked.

I glance at her outfit once again. A pair of blue skinny jeans with a cute blue and white stripped sweater followed by a pair of gray shoes. It was simple but she wore it well and it made her raven hair stand out. "It looks nice on you."

"Thanks. So did you come to listen to my music?"

"Of course." I take a seat while I watch her reach from her guitar case.

"Ok. Here I go.(This song is Bleach Opening 13)

Change

Nabikanai nagasarenaiyo

Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no

Change

Nando demo umarekawaruno

Kanashimi mo dakishimete

Hashiridasuyo

Kanashi uragiri ni atte

Torawarenai atashi ga koko ni iru

Tarinai tsukinai nandatte

Motto hizumasete yo

(Takaru) Okashi konna sekai jan

Jibun ga dare nanoka wakaranakunaru

Wafuu ni hanaritakunai ka

Kimetsukenai de yo

Uchi dake michi wo yuku no

Soko ni itatte, matte itatte

Nani mo hajimarenai

Change

Nabikanai nagasarenaiyo

Ima kanjiru koto ni tsunao de itai no

Dareka no omoi-doori ni wa sasenai wa

Change

Nando te mo umarekawaruno

Kanashimi mo dakishimete

Hashiridasuyo

Anata no moto ni wa

Mou kaerinai wa

Atashi wa atashi rashiku

I WANNA CHANGE"

I rush towards her and engulf her in a hug, "Monica that was amazing!"

"Thanks Lucy." She smiled and then looked at me expectantly. "So, did you think about my request?"

"Not yet."

"Lucy", she frowns "I'm leaving tomorrow evening."

"I know." I smile sadly. "I just need a little more time. Ok? I'll see you later. I'm going to the guild."

"Fine. I'll see you."

While heading for the guild I though back to my conversation with Monica. I wonder if I should accept, maybe I'll ask Levy about it when I get to the guild.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Bad, Good? Please comment.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: You can't kick me out

Hey it's khffbleach9. Here's the next chapter.

I want to let you guys know that if you have any suggesting regarding pairings and/or plot context feel free to share.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:You can't kick me out because I quit!<p>

Lucy's POV

When I get to the guild I look for Levy and I'm not that surprised when I see her with Gajeel and Lily at a table.

"Hey guys." I call out.

"Hey Lu-chan."

" 'Sup Bunny girl."

"Hello Lucy."

Levy as insightful as ever says "Lu-chan, is something on your mind?"

I give them a half smile "Actually there is. Can I ask your opinon on something?"

"What is it?" asked Gajeel.

I fidget a little saying "W- Well you see there's this girl I meet at the park two months ago. Her name is Monica and she's a mage. And she knows a ton of magic. She even has a spell or something that that can change her voice to that of any female voice she can think of. Although she mainly uses that for her music. (That means the songs my OC sings sound like they do in the anime) So anyways, she asked me if I wanted to leave town with her to do some intensive training. I was wondering if you think I should got."

I wait for them to digest the information and Levy is the first to speak. "Do you want to go?"

" Kind of."

Gajeel chews on a piece of iron before grumbling, "Well if you want to go then you should."

"But Lucy what about Natsu?"

"What about him?" I say while averting her eyes.

"Lu-chan." Levy says sadly.

Natsu. I realized a month after he forgot about me that I actually loved him. He always had this way of making me feel safe and at ease when he was around. Kind of like Monica does now. Huh, weird.

"Hey Lucy."

Well what do you know? Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Team Natsu and Lisanna come walking towards us.

"Hi Natsu." I fake smile. "What's up?"

He rubs the back of his head awkwardly." Lucy we're having Lisanna join the team."

Why is he telling me this? As far as I'm concerned she joined the day she came back. Pretending to be happy I say "That's great."

"I don't think you understand. We're replacing you with Lisanna. We all agreed that you are the weakest member. You can't defend yourself, you hide behind your spirits, and we always have to save you."

Did he really just say that? Who is the person that saves him from transportation? It's not Erza, she just beats the crap out of him, and Gray could care less.

Gray decided to speak up."Don't feel bad Lucy. Think of this as a change. You can take solo mission to improve yourself so that you can carry your own weight for once."

Ok that's it. I slam my hands in the table. "You can't kick me out of the team because I quit! You guys can't do anything without causing destruction. You even ruined our friendship with your stupidity. I'd never want to be in a team with you traitors."

As I storm out the guild I decided. I will accept Monica's offer and make them regret saying as well as doing all those things about me.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Comment, subscribe, listen to the music I will put in this fanfiction.<p>

Until next time. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4: Sparks fly and disrupt

Hello it's khffbleach9. Remember people I take suggestions and request so do not hesitate.

Now Onward Ho!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:Sparks fly and disrupt<p>

Natsu's POV

_You can't kick me out of the team because I quit._

Why did I feel sad when she said that, I wanted her off the team anyways. This way I could spend more time with Lisanna. She is my childhood crush and we even promised we would get married when we got older.

_You even ruined our friendship with your stupidity._

What did she mean? What did I do? Is this because we kicked her of the team? Just because we're not in the same team anymore it doesn't mean where no longer friends? Does it?

_You traitors!_

I don't get what she was talking about I'm going to go look for Luce to find out.

Time skip (In the town):

It's almost noon and still no sign of Luce, maybe I should head to the guild I'm starting to get hungry. Well I'm two blocks away for the park so I guess check there before heading back.

Oh wait I see her. "Hey Luce."

She just ignores me.

I stop in front of her "Luce."

This time she decides to glare at me, "What do you want?"

"Luce why are so mad? It's true that I kicked you of the team but that's no reason to end our friendship much less call me a traitor."

When I say that she just gets angrier "You betray me, then you kick me off the team and call me weak. Do you really expect me to not be mad! "

"I though you would take it better. Ever since I meet you you've been weak. Whenever there was serious danger you couldn't do anything. You got caught by Erza in Galuna Island, you got kidnapped by Juvia and Gajeel when we fought Phantom, you could barely fight anyone when we took on Oracion Sies. Do you want me to go on. Do you expect me to say you were the strongest person there because your not!"

SLAP!

Lucy just hit me. She hit me! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS!

I turn to yell at her but freeze when I see her face. Her eyes burning with anger and sadness and she had tears in them. "I know now that you never cared about me you were just using me as if I were some kind of toy. I knew you would leave me as soon as she came back. I knew you would kick me of the team. But mark my words Dragneel you will regret what you said about me. Now leave I don't want to see you ever again. When we do it will be so I can make you eat your words."

With that she turns around and storms off leaving me even more confused than before. I don't get why her words hurt me so much. I don't get why I regretted what I said as soon as I saw her face. I think I'll head back to the guild to as Mira about this. When I turn to head back I bump into a guy.

"Watch it!" he snarls.

"Sorry it was an accident."

The man, who now that I think about it looks suspicious, and some other men walk off in the direction Luce went. I get this weird feeling something will happen to her but I shake it off. She just ended our friendship so why should I care about her anymore.

* * *

><p>Unknown POV(The park)<p>

While I stare at Red as he returns from running I can help but feel … off?

Something is wrong or will be wrong.

He looks at me expectantly.

I sign "Red. I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Comment andor subscribe please. Chao.


	5. Chapter 5: The truth revealed

Hey it's khffblach9. in regards to my story, all chapters have been edited so there should be no error but just incase tell me.

Also if you have suggestions regarding plot, pairing, magic and or characters feel free to comment of pm me.

Alright. READY! START!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:The truth is revealed.<p>

Lucy's POV

I can't believe he was such an asshole. The only reason Erza caught me in Galuna Island was because the battle with Sherry and that stupid Giga mouse took forever. Beside I have been helpful. Juvia and I beat up that mascara freak in the Tower of Heaven. He makes it seen like he didn't lose twice when we fought Oracion Sies plus he fell of a waterfall and I saved him from it. Not to mention I did all the work in Edolas. I mean all he did was eat my hard work, literally. You know what I'm gonna ask Monica to teach me magic just for taking down Natsu!

"Hey girly." Some guy snarls.

I just glare at him "What!"

"Give me everything you have."

"I don't have anything and even if I did why would I give it to you."

This time the guy smirks "Because I heard your argument with this pink haired freak. You're just another pretty face, without it your nothing."

As he says that three other men show up as back up.

Damn it even when he's not here his words cause trouble.

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo. Open Gate of the Lion, Leo."

While the guild ignored me a trained to increase my magic so now I can summon two spirits at once for about 20 minutes before I run out of magic.

"Virgo. Loke. Get them!"

Two more men sneak up and grab me from behind but I manage kick one on the shin and then throw a 'Lucy Kick' at his face. Virgo and Loke had just defeated the other four and were I felt a surge of pain. That last guy had shot me in the head. As my vision blurs I feel my blood run down my forehead and I see Loke and Virgo return to the spirit world.

"Help… Mo… nica. "

Unknown POV(still at the park)

"(This is a small part of the song Edge Works of the Goddess ZABABA)

DNA o kyouiku shite ku erā-majiri no riarizumu

Ningyou no you ni ojigisuru dake monokuro no rougoku

Daka…"

**Help… Mo… nica**

I stop everything I'm doing. Was that Lucy I just hear? I quickly turn to Red and see his ears perked up.

"Did you hear her too?"

When he barks out a confirmation I start to panic slightly.

I quickly put away all my stuff. "Let's go find her Red."

"Arf, Arf." He replies.

Timeskip

Natsu's POV

When I get back to the guild the first thing that happens is that Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lisanna come up to me.

Erza is the first to speak "Natsu, how did it go with Lucy?"

I growl "She said I never cared for her as a friend, that I just saw her as a tool and that she never wants to see me again."

Erza frown "Lucy would never say that for no reason."

Gray steps closer saying "Yeah what did you say to her before that, flame-brain?"

I just glare at him "Nothing I just told her that I thought she would be happy to be off the team since she was useless in the all the missions and battles we fought before."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

I turn around to see a fuming Levy and Cana.

"I told her the truth."

SMACK!

This time I get hit by both of them.

Levy breakes down saying "You guys did something so horrible to Lu-chan and you don't even realize it. I can't believe you would be so heartless."

Cana conforts her and says to us. "I expected better from you. I wouldn't be surprised if she decides to quit the guld because of you."

"Quit? Why would she quit the guild!?"

"SILENCE!"

The guild who had been quietly watching all that happen with Lucy and right now turned to see Gramps.

"I am so extremely disappointed in all of you. You have all ignored Lucy for the past seven months and when you finally decide to speak to her it is to call her weak and kick her off the team. Lucy is far from weak and as her fellow team members you should know that. For the past seven months Lucy has been going on solo mission and has returned bloody and battered each time and yet her best friends didn't even seem to care. I expected better from you all, especially you Natsu."

Seven months. He's joking. Its only been seven days since Lisanna came back not seven months.

"S-stop joking Gramps. It hasn't been anywhere near seven months that Lisanna came back. It's only been like a week, right?" I ask the guild.

But everyone is quite. No one says anything for the longest time until finally Laxus speaks. "It's been seven months. You guys were just to stupid to figure it out."

It's been seven months since I last talked to Luce. Is that why she called me a trailor?

Because even though I was her best friend I ignored her for seven months and then when we finally speak again it's just so I can call her useless.

While I try to process this information the guild doors burst open.

I except to see Luce but instead there is Erza's baker. "Erza-san! Erza-san! Your friend the blond haired girl was just attacked by a group of men near my store. She managed to defeat most of them. But the one that was left shot her before she could finish him and he carried her off."

Oh no. Luce is hurt and in trouble.

* * *

><p>That's a wrap folks. Don't forget to comment andor subscribe.

Adue.


	6. Chapter 6: The Double Rescue

Hey it's khffbleach9.

Before we start I just want to say that in the world of fan fiction updating on every two days is an accomplishment in itself so for those who request updates ASAP I understand but like I said this is my first one. So if I'm not able to update every day please be patient. Stuff happens you know. Like yesterday i went to go visit a relative who was extremely sick and when i woke up this morning I found out that he died. Kind of sad.

But anyways enough about real life sadness. It's time for the sadness that might come from my fanfiction and in case some of you may have not realized the unknown POV was my OC Monica.

Now, Ready, START!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Double Rescue<p>

Monica's POV

Red and I managed to find Lucy's scent near a bakery. There were five thugs unconscious near a small pool of blood, Lucy's blood. I tie up four of them and leave them there so that the police can get them. Red told me that the blood is still fresh so I took the weakest looking thug with me so that I could use him. Red and I quickly find the thugs base deep within the forest at the edge of Magnolia. I already have the perfect plan ready but first I need to get that thug in my team. I can't help but smile thinking that this is going to be so much fun for me.

Natsu's POV

As soon as we hear that Lucy was injured and taken we all leave to search for her. My team and I go to the sight were Lucy was captured and we see four men tied up. When we get there I recognize one of them as the guy I bumped into.

I immediately grab him "You. I remember you! What did you do to Lucy!?"

The bastard has the nerve to smirk "What do you care? You just abandoned her. I was simply offering her an opportunity to learn how to use herself but the little ingrate just had to fight back. That's not a problem though, some men like them feisty."

I decide I've had enough and I punch the living daylight out of him.

Erza then punches me. "Natsu, you idiot we could have used him to tell us where they took her!"

"Don't worry Erza I can smell Lucy's blood. We'll find her in no time."

Monica's POV(a little after Natsu's POV)

I thank the heaven's that I know hacking magic. I was able to use it to bring out my Jedi abilities. My hacking magic allows me to switch the types of magic and skills I use with other magic and skills I know. Just now I had my knight skills available but I switched it to Jedi skills so that I could use the force. My now force hypnotized thug is taking Red and myself into his hideout as prisoners. As soon as we are safely in we knock him out again and I use the force to navigate the hideout undiscovered. When I sense Lucy nearly I decide to switch skills again.

"Hacking.

[Jedi skills deactivated.

Glorious knight set reinstalling.]"

All right. I'm set. I'm coming buddy.

Lucy's POV

Ugh. My head hurts like crazy. Where am I? I try to think back despite the pain I feel. Oh that's right Natsu talked crap about me and that make some goons want to rob me. I wonder if anyone will come to help me. I doubt it will be Fairy Tail. That guild abandoned me long ago. Well maybe Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Laxus, Cana and Master will try but I think that's about it. Maybe Monica will come. No she's leaving soon or maybe she already left I don't know. I try to find a way to escape only to see that door burst open and reveal Monica and a red dog. I'm saved.

"Monica what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you of course. Now let's go your all hurt."

That being said she lifted me up and carried me piggy back style out the cell. Just when we got to the corridor we felt the ground shake.

"What was that?" I ask.

She frowns. "Trouble. Come on we're going to escape through the roof."

Natsu's POV

We get to those kidnappers hideout and I start to break down the place looking for Lucy.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER!" I scream.

Just then I catch a wiff of Lucy's scent and follow it.

Lucy's POV

We arrive at the roof only to find a group of men waiting for us.

One of them shouts, "The prisoner has escaped. Get them!"

They all rush towards us and Monica just decides to stand there waiting.

"Red, take care of them."

When she says this the dog charges towards them and suddenly transformed into a human male with long scarlet hair. He pulls out a sword and with a simple motion he knocks them all down.

"Lucy. Are you hanging in there?" Monica decides to ask me.

"I'm managing."

She sets me down near the edge of the building to look me over but before she has a change the entrance to the roof explodes and when we turn to see who it is we find Team Natsu.

Natsu's POV

We follow Lucy's scent to where we think is the roof and I blast the doors open. I step outside only to see two people standing over Lucy with blood all over them.

These must the more of those kidnappers.

"Fire Dragon's Brillant Flame" I yell, aiming for the girl who is closest to Lucy.

"Let's go Gray." yelled Erza.

"Yeah."

Lucy's POV

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame"

He's attacking Monica. I have to stop him.

"Stop." I whisper as I struggle to get up while Team Natsu attacks my saviors.

Monica and Red are just standing there and taking their attack. Why aren't they fighting back?

"Stop." I say a little louder but they don't hear me. Erza and Gray manage to get Red near the edge of the balcony.

"Red. Look out!" Monica yells but it's too late. Erza and Gray knock him towards the edge and out of nowhere a huge amount of double-edged weapons pierce his back.

While this happens Monica looks on shocked and Natsu decides to use this chance to finish her.

"Fire Dragon's Claw."

"STOP!" I'm finally able to yell up I'm a second too late. Natsu knock Monica towards Red and you could hear the sound of the weapons pierce her skin as they fall off the roof and into the river bellow.

"MONICA!" I yell as I see her fall to her doom and I do the first thing that comes into my mind. I jump in after them.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? My OC is awesome right.<p>

Comment, Subscribe and I will see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Safety first

Hello it's khffbleach9. Welcome back and i just want to say that the sort of fight scene in the last chapter was like all in japanse in head. I watch Fairy Tail in subtitles so when my Natsu was all like "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame" in my hear it was "Karyu no Koen".

But anyways it's fanfiction time so BEGIN!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:Safety first.<p>

Monica's POV

This pink haired guy is supposed to have great hearing right? I mean he is a dragon slayer but he didn't hear Lucy say stop. I mean sure it was a whisper but Red and I heard it. We won't fight them because she doesn't want us to. She even asked them to stop a second time. I see why they forgot her they have horrible listening skills. That Erza woman and that Gray guy knock Red to the edge of the roof when I hear I weird click under him. Oh no it's a trap. I tell him to look out but I was too late. He was hit by shuriken, those balls with a ton of spikes, and many other horrible weapons. While I was devastated by what happened to my greatest friend that pink haired bastard got a good hit on me.

"Fire Dragon's Claw."

I get blown in Red's direction and I fly towards the weapons that hurt him. I feel such excruciating pain as Natsu's attack knocked the both of us down into a river that I didn't notice before. I turn to see Red had transformed back into a dog and I pull him towards me so that he won't get hurt anymore than he already is, it is my fault he got hurt after all. He came to help me save Lucy even though I haven't introduced them to each other. Just as we fall in I hear Lucy call my name but I felt so much pain on impact that I blackout.

Lucy's POV

I jumped in after her and her dog and I manage to grasp on to them despite me injuries.

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius."

Aquarius appears and I beg her to take Monica and her dog to shore. She must have been really worried because she didn't try to tease or drown me. She took them to shore like I asked and came back to get me.

My vision was starting to blur again so I asked Aquarius "How are they?"

She looked over all three of us and said in the most unexpectingly soft, not to mention kind, voice. "I'm bringing you to the Celestial Spirit World."

She would have probably said more but I wouldn't know because I passed out again.

Natsu's POV

Lucy jumped in after those two people. When I look over the edge I see that the guy had turned into a dog and that the girl passed out as soon as she hit the water. Lucy tries to reach them while to current takes them away. I turned to Gray and Erza and see them as shocked as I was. We decide to follow the river and we find where they got out of the river but besides that we see no sign of them. I couldn't even smell them anymore.

"Maybe Lucy's spirits took her to the spirit world." Erza hypothesized. "That is the most likely explanation at least. We should go to master to see what he thinks about it."

Luce, I hope your ok, wherever you are.

* * *

><p>Well what did you think. Comment, subscribe and until next time. PEACE.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: WE LIVE!

Hello it's me khffbleach9.

I mentioned on a previous chapter that my relative died. So on Friday I'm going to the awakening and on saturday the funeral so if I don't update those days it's because I'm suffering through those things.

But anyways I will respond to some comments in a brief paragraph:

Monica and Red are OCs that have been in my head since my first year of high school. If i where to describe Monica I would say she is the hero or all heroes. Thing pf the greatest main character in an anime and imagine them fighting her. If you think she'll lose you are sadly mistaken because she would annihilate them. Red is Monicas right hand dog. You know how Lily can change his form, well so can Red and he transforms into an actual person. The better pet for the better person.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: WE LIVE!<p>

Lucy's POV

I wake up in a strange place full of light and my first thought is if I have died. Why else would I be somewhere like this. I feel my eyes close as sleep reclaims me.

_MONICA!_

But then I remember what happened. My ex-team mates almost killed Monica and Red for no reason whatsoever. Where am I, anyways? I look around and see that I'm in an unfamiliar bedroom. Just as I am about to go look for more info the door opens and in enters Loke.

"Loke?"

He smiles when he sees me "Lucy your awake we were so worried about you. You were hurt when I last saw you and then Aquarius brought you to the spirit world with a girl and a dog. What happened?"

"I'm fine Loke. Thanks for worrying but Monica and Red were in far worse condition than me. How are they?"

"Well the dog was not as badly hurt as he first appeared to be. His wounds have closed so he'll be find he just needs to take it easy and rest for a while."

"And what about Monica?" I ask nervously.

"Not long after Aquarius brought you all to here black mist started seeping out of her wounds and they started to heal themselves. She did catch a slight fever after but it's gone now. She woke up not long ago but she fell back asleep."

"So where are we?" I ask.

"Your in my apartment in Earthland. We brought you all hear after you were treated. It's been three days since you were kidnapped."

"I was out for three days!" I say surprised.

"Lucy you were shot in the head, remember."

i actually did forget but that's not important right now. "So can I see them?"

"Sure they're in the living room."

I stand with ease despite having been out for three days and we walk to the living room. On the couch I see Monica fast asleep with the dog laying on her stomach.

"How long have they been awake?"

"The dog woke up yesterday and the girl woke up earlier today." He replied. "So will you tell me what's going on?"

"Alright but sit down it's gonna be a long story."

Natsu's POV

It's been three days since I kicked Lucy out of the team, three days since she disappeared and three days since the guild realized how horrible we had treated her. Loke came and confirmed that she was in the spirit world but he wouldn't let any of us go there to see her saying that if we showed up we would only hurt her more than me already have. The guild hasn't been the same since then. Cana stopped drinking, saying that if she drank less she could have spent more time with Lucy. Mira stopped smiling saying that she should have realized everyone was ignoring her based on the amount of solo missions she stamped for Lucy. Gray stopped his stripping habit and Erza stopped eating cake saying that since Lucy couldn't enjoy her time in the guild neither should she. Lisanna stopped hanging out with us and quit the team saying that Lucy was not here safe and sound because we kicked her of the team. While the rest of the guild cried saying we were all the worst friends anyone could ever have and they were right. We forgot her and I insulted her and she almost died cause of it. I hope Lucy is all right. When I last saw her she had blood running down her face and looked like she couldn't stand. I hope I can see her soon so I can apologize.

* * *

><p>So how's my story so far? If you have any OCs or OC concepts that you came up with and would like to share, comment or message me.<p>

Matane!


	9. Chapter 9: Explanations and stuff

Hello it's khffbleach9.

I just wanna say i don't understand adults they stay something and when you ask them the next day they say something else. I will never understand my parents.

But anyways. Here is the next chapter.

READYSTART!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Explanations and stuff<p>

Monica's POV

Ugh. Where am I? I feel like crap. Please don't tell me I have a fever.

"Oh your awake. Please try not to more around to much you have a fever."

No! Damn it! WHY! I didn't do anything bad so why do I need to get a fever. How did this happen. Oh yeah this is all that pink haired bastards fault. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was such an asshole to Lucy. He also had to get me injured and now I'm sick because of it. ARGH! I just want to scream I hate getting sick! I need something to help me feel better. I decide to look at the person who spoke to me and see some ginger haired guy.

"Where is my dog?" I ask.  
>"I'll bring him to you just be careful when you hold him he's still injured."<p>

He leaves the room and I take the chance to look around. I'm in a living room and I'm on a couch that's half bed, half couch. I hope I don't have to stay here soon. At least that man seemed nice since he took care of Red for me. The ginger comes back with my poor Red gently cradled in his arm.

"Here you go." He says as he hands him to me carefully.

"Thank you." I say as I reach for Red just as cautiously as he was given to me.

I look over Red's body and I an saddened by his injuries. His whole body is covered in bandages and he has a huge slash running through the top of his nose.

"I brought you some medicine to get help get rid of your fever."

I drank the medicine while the guy left somewhere.

Timeskip(after Lucy and Loke conversed in the previous chapter)

I must have fallen asleep because now I see Lucy and that dude talking.

"So will you tell me what's going on?"

"Alright but sit down it's a long story."

She told the dude who I now know is named Loke all about what happened with her guild, the pink haired idiot named Natsu, as well as how she was kidnapped and that Red and I rescued her only to get attacked from her ex-friends and how Aquarius, whoever that is, saved us. Loke told us what happened after and how he's been taking care of us. Once they are done with her explanation Red was already awake too and I was just waiting for her to notice me.

"Oh Monica your awake." She said.

"Yeah"

"How are you two feeling?"

I think for a second "I'm fine. Red?"

"Arf."

"He says his doing ok." I pause before adding "Can you confirm something for me Loke?"

"Sure what is it?"

"After this Aquarius person saved us from plummeting to our doom she took us to be spirit world to be treated, correct?"

"Yes" He responds.

I nod before continuing. "And once we were treated you brought us back immediately to Earthland because one day in the celestial world is equal to a month here?"

"That is correct", he confirms again.

"And how is it that you have an apartment here even though you're a celestial spirit?"

"Well I used to be a member of Fairy Tail while I waited to die and this was the apartment I used to live in. When Lucy saved my life I started living in the spirit world again and I left the apartment. I was luck enough that no one had rented it when I came here three days ago and asked to rent it for the month." He explained.

"Oh ok that makes sense."

Now he looked at me apprehensively "Now I have a question I would like to ask you."

I sigh because I saw this coming. "About?"

"What was that mist that was coming out of your wounds?"

I knew they would ask about that. "In order to tell you about the mist I must first tell you a story. One the likes of which you have never seen so I hope your prepared."

* * *

><p>Well how'd it go? Remember people is you have ideas for my fan fiction like OC friends or OC enemies or plot. Please do not hesitate to share. I want to know what you guys think.<p>

Until next time. This is khffbleach9, signing off.


	10. Chapter 10: My story

Hello it's khffbleach9. I RETURN!

I hate funerals, they're so damn depressing. When I die I don't want no one to cry I'mma be already dead and they're gonna make me feel all bad cause they're gonna be crying. MOURNING SUCKS!

Enough of my tantrum. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: My story<p>

Monica's POV

"There was once a girl who was prophesized to have two destines. The first one was that she would be the ruler of a dark realm and led her subjects to world conquest. The other was that she would become a soldier of light and save the world from said dark realm. Her destiny was dependent on the first few years of her life and would be determined by a question. If she answered the question one way she would get the evil destiny and if she answered the other way she would get the good destiny. It was to be expected that the denizens of the dark real wanted the evil destiny while those in the realm of light wanted the good destiny. They all fought to decide what would become of her but not many of them had actually thought of her. Those that did know her held sympathy for her. They wanted to get her way from all this conflict and even tried but they did not success because their timing was off. During the escape two girls walked up to her. One had hair as black as night with glowing crimson red eyes while the other had golden hair that could put real gold to shame with eyes as blue as the deep sea. They stared at the girl intently for a while until the raven-haired girl decided to break the silence.

'What have you thought of life so far? 'she asked.

But the girl, now being five, had no idea how to answer that.

This time the golden-haired girl spoke. 'There have been people fighting around you for as long as you can remember, all trying to decide your fate. During all that time, what did you feel while they fought? Did you feel hatred, sadness? What did you feel?

The girl now understanding what was asked decided to reply. 'I felt so many things that I think I need to be at least five years older to tell you. I was happy to meet people who care about me so much. I'm sad that people will have bad things happen to them because they tried to help me. I'm mad that a lot of people see me as someone I'm not. I'm happy when someone says my name nicely. I hate went people fight and get killed for stupid reasons and I love to see mom's carrying their babies even though I don't have a mom myself.'

The two girls then looked at each other and asked simultaneously ' which would you rather be, me or her?'

The rave-haired one continued, 'The darkness or the light?'

'The good or the evil?' the golden-haired finished.

The girl sighed before responding to them 'Why is darkness considered bad and light considered good? What if there are good people that live in the dark realm just like I know there are bad people here in this realm. It's like calling the dragon who guards the prince in the tower evil when it's probably not. What if the dragon was just trying to protect their dear princess? I don't believe in discrimination.'

The raven-haired girl smiled and them responded 'Then who would you pick to spend time with?'

'The both of you because like I said I don't believe in discrimination.'

The two girls just stared at each other before turning back to the girl. They raised their hands and the girl as well as her rescuers became unconscious. The two girls infused the girl of destiny with both the powers of light and dark. The girl was then sent to an isolated forest where she was to remain asleep for 5 years. When she woke up again at the age of 10 she had no memories of her life before. She began an long and never-ending journey to gain control over her powers. She traveled along countless realms, meet countless people, and fought countless battles. The end." I say the last line smiling.

"May I ask the purpose for this story. And what it has to do with the mist." Loke questioned.

I can't help but feel my smile widen. "Well the girl in the story is me and the mist is a part of my magic. Well the dark part I guess."

They remain quiet for a while and just before I can say anything they scream. "WHAT!"

Did I say something wrong?

* * *

><p>Hahaha My OC can be dense at times. Like i said before my OC has been in my head for YEARS so the backstory is set in stone. Anyways what did you think? Comment, Subscribe and I'll see you next time.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: It's settled!

Hello it's khffbleach9. I return!

Now I have a question for my viewers. Prepare yourself.

The question is:

Have you hear of the show RWBY it was made by the dude that made Dead Fantasy. I liked the theme song.

But anyways back to business.

Ready. Set! GO!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: It's settled!<p>

Lucy's POV

She just told us her life story so casually and expects us to not be shocked. In fact I'm beyond shocked in mind blown and she doesn't realized it. She's looking at us confused and now she's starting to think about something.

"Ok. I'll simplify." She says and then proceeds to clear her throat. "I'm amazing because I have two souls that help me regulate my magic and health, plus I have years of experience kicking ass." She pronounced each word slowly and out loud as if we wouldn't get anything she said if she did not say it that way.

"So the mist is a part of your magic that help regulate your body." Loke spoke.

"Yes it is. My magic and abilities are sorted into sets so that I won't feel an overload because of them. My mist however is one of my abilities that is always available. When I went to rescue Lucy with Red I used the Jedi skill set. I learned all those Jedi moves during the Clone Wars in this other world. I used this thing called 'The Force' to hypnotize one of the men that tried to kidnap Lucy into letting me in."

"And how many of these sets do you have?" Loke asked.

Monica held her hand to her chin. "Hmm. I don't really remember. But I have three main skill sets. I'll tell you the names. They are the Glorious Knight, the Duel Dragon, and Weapon Master. If Lucy decided to train with me I was going to teach her skills from these three sets."

She then bursts into a smile "That reminds me Lucy. So much stuff happened that I never got your response. Do you want to come train with me?"

Oh no. Loke, Monica, and Red are all looking at me expectantly. Wait calm down Lucy. I already told myself I was going to go with her remember.

"Yeah. I am."

"Great!" She beams. "When do you want to leave!"

"How about tomorrow? You three need some rest." Said Loke. "Look. Even the dog fell back asleep."

He's right. Red was up when the story started but now he's asleep again.

Monica pouts, "Fine."

We all go to work getting ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>So my followers, how has my story been. I want feedback.<p>

Also if you have any suggestions regarding potential OC allies and enemies feel free to tell me. If your scared I'll steal them don't be I will give you the credit. I'm not an asshole.

Well all that's left is the usual. Comment, subscribe and I'll se you all next time.


	12. Chapter 12: To Oak Town and Beyond!

Hello it's khffbleach9. I come bearing an update.

Now my intro.

READYSET! START!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: To Oak Town and Beyond!<p>

Lucy's POV

We woke up at the crack of dawn so we could leave Magnolia without seeing any of my guild members. We decided to head north towards Oak Town because Monica said that they probably won't look for us there. Well her exact words were "That guild of yours is not that smart so if you go to places your guild has gone to but you haven't then they wont look for you."

That was true I've never been to Oak Town before so they would never look there. If they even bother to look that is. They didn't even bother to look at me when I was there so what chance do I have that they will look for me now that I'm gone. I smile to myself because I know I'll be twice maybe thrice as strong with Monica training me and then, once I'm done training, I'll show them. Speaking of her, the poor thing gets motion sick like the Dragon Slayers do. I think it has something to do with the Dual Dragon skill set she talked about earlier. I mean it has dragon in the name so it probably has dragon slayer magic in there. Luck for her that it's not as bad as Natsu's is. She ended up falling asleep saying to wake her up only when the train stops.

Timeskip:

"Hey Monica. What are we going to do now that we're in Oak Town." I ask now that the three of us are off the train. Loke was sent back during the train ride but I promised to call on him when we started training.

"Well the first thing we need to do is find a place to stay. Are you ok with camping out or not?" She asked.

"I'm fine with it. I just want to start training as soon as possible."

She smiles "Then we'll camp out in the mountains. It'll be good for us."

With that said we head towards our future training grounds.

Natsu's POV(same time as Lucy's in Oak Town)

I miss Lucy so much more than I thought. Just this morning I thought I smelled Lucy's scent near the train station but that just can't be. She's safe and sound in the spirit world. Maybe I'll ask Gajeel or Wendy if they smelled her too just to be sure. I look around the guild for them and I see both of them sitting in a table with Levy, Romeo, and their exceeds. I start walking up to them but I stop as soon as I hear they are talking about Lucy.

"When I was heading to the guild today I smelled Lucy-san." Wendy whispered excitedly.

"I did to and I actually saw her from far away for a second but she was gone the next." Gajeel responded.

"That's good though. Now we know Lucy-nee is ok." Romeo added.

Hearing this made Wendy frown "But why hasn't she come to the guild if she's ok."

The question causes Levy to sigh. "Because she doesn't want to see the guild anymore. Most of the guild member ignored her and forgot about her for no apparent reason and then when she was kicked of Team Natsu. Not to mention they attacked her friend."

"What do you mean we attacked her friend!" I snarled.

They all turn to face me. Now realizing that I was listening in on their conversation. The whole guild turn to listen to our conversation but I don't care I want to know what they're talking about.

Gajeel scowls, "Just like it sounds Salamander. You ditch Bunny-girl and call her back just to say she's weak and she gets capture by some bastards because of it and as if that wasn't bad enough you go and beat up her friend."

I growled, "How do you know that they were her friends. They were covered in blood and they were standing over Lucy."

"They were standing over her but they weren't doing anything to her. They didn't even fight back when you attacked them. Plus that day Lucy had just told us about the friend she made in the park and Monica happened to have been her name and that's the same name Lucy yelled when she jumped in the river." Levy spoke up angrily.

Laxus walks up to us and glares at me. "Don't try to act like you care Natsu. Blondie got kidnapped cause of you, her friend got hurt cause of you and she most likely left Magnolia cause of you."

He's every word breaks my heart. I got Lucy hurt and I beat up her friends too. Plus the last time I saw her she hated me and now she's gone. How will I be able to apologize? How will I make it up to her? When will I see her again? All those thoughts are racing though my mind and finally think of what I can do. I'll go find her. I'll look all over Fiore if I have too. Now that I've made up my mind I walk towards the board and grab a random request. I show it to Mira really quick and then I rush off. I will find you Lucy, I promise.

* * *

><p>This chapters title was inspired by Buzz Lightyear.<p>

SO what did you guys think. Good, Bad, Ehh? Comment, subscribe and I'll see you next time.

MATANE!


	13. Chapter 13: Lesson 1

Hello it's khffbleach9 which my next update.

But first i just want to say that i have revised my previous chapters so check them out.

Watashino atsui fanfiction, hagimaruyo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Lesson 1<p>

Monica's POV(The next day)

Ah. It's a brand new day and today is the day I will be working Lucy to the bone so that she can beat up that pink-haired dragon slayer. I'm so looking forwards to it! it's the crack of dawn right now and it's the perfect time to start training her.

"Tackle!"

I tackle Lucy on her side. Not strong enough to hurt her but strong enough to wake her up.

"BWAAAA!" She yells.

Aww, that's so cute. Her scream reminds me of Noire. Speaking of Noire I just realized I can teach Lucy one of Noire's skills. But I shouldn't get ahead of myself. Basics first Monica basics.

"Lucy wake up! It's morning!" I exclaim happily.

"I am up!" she yells indignantly.

"Good cause now I'm going to show you how to kick butt."

Timeskip:

I take Lucy and Red to a nice clearing and then I turn to face them.

"We'll train here for a while. Get ready Lucy because the first lesson is incredibly painful."

"Painful?" She asks nervously.

I stopped smiling and looked at her with a serious expression. "The first thing I'm going to teach you isn't really something you teach."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh, "The first thing we're going to do is teach you my hacking magic and like I said you can't teach it to someone. It's more like it's implanted into them. So we're going to implant it into you. If you can withstand the pain it causes your body then you will have learned hacking magic. By learning this magic all of your training will progress smoothly."

"And is there a time limit or something for the pain."

"You only have to withstand it for ten minutes without passing out. Do that and you pass."

Lucy's POV

Ten minutes, that doesn't seem as bad as I thought it would be.

"So, are you ready to start?" Monica asks.

"Now or never."

"Ok. I'll stop if it's to much for you."

That said she gathered her magic and dark mist formed in her right hand. She then placed her right hand over my heart and the mist seeped in. At the moment I feel pain unlike anything I've ever felt before. It's as if I was stabbed, gutted and then stabbed some more.

"AHHH!"

Come on Lucy ten minutes. It's only for ten minutes. I know I can do this I just have to hold on for a little longer.

Timeskip:

Agh. Everything hurts again. I passed out from the pain again but the question is how long did I last. I look around until I spot Monica typing something in an Achieve like screen. She stops typing suddenly as if she sensed my presence and smiles at me.

"Lucy your endurance is admirable. You passed out a few seconds after you reached the ten minute mark. Congratulations Lucy you passed the first lesson with flying colors. You should have no problem with the rest of the training." She said smiling.

I did it. I was able to hang in there for the ten minutes. Plus, I already feel stronger. I can so do this.

Natsu's POV

I go into Lucy's house for the first time in days, no it's actually been months, to get a whiff of her scent before I go search for her again. I hope I find her soon. Everytime I see a blond haired girl I think it's her and my heart feels all warm and fuzzy but when I find out it's not it starts to hurt like hell. Maybe I'm coming down with something serious. I told Happy about it and he said I'm sick but he didn't really say with what. Maybe I'll ask someone else about it later. For now I'm going to try looking again. Lucy when will I see you again.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think. Bad, good, misspelled?<p>

Remember to comment, subscribe, and share your ideas if you have any.

Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14: Idea

It's khffbleach9. I want to say thank you to SoulTail7 for the OC info and I'd like to encourage people to share Oc ideas. When I encourage people I want you to know you don't have to have a name of anything. If it's a simple though like a girl with this type of hair and this type of magic feel free to share.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Idea<p>

Monica's POV

I know I said she passed with flying colors but in reality I feel like she did the impossible. I had an apprentice one before this and they couldn't pass no matter how had they tried. A normal human would pass out within the first minute, a normal mage in about 2 to 3 minutes, and an S- Class mage and my previous apprentice 4 to 6. Then again I could be over or under estimating most of them. The point is that no one beside me has been able to last 10 minutes of pain of this proportion and yet Lucy was able to hang in there. Now that I know she's this tough I guess I'll have to bring out the big guns. It's been three days since then and so far I've been giving her training to increase her physical endurance and stamina. Stuff like climbing a mountain and running around the mountain 20 times, you know simple stuff. But I guess it's time to amp up the game if we want to finish this kind of tedious stuff quickly. Well she just finished her 20 laps so I guess I'll wait until she's cooled off a little.

Timeskip(Half an hour later):

"Lucy." I call out.

"Yes?"

"Guess what!" I exclaim excitedly.

"What is it?"

"Since you've been doing well in the mountains. We're going on to the big things.

Starting today you will do your mountain run like you have been doing before but after your done you will now do special training in your dream reality."

"Dream Reality?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, dream reality. It's like a curse because whatever happens to you in the dream affects you in reality, that's how it gets its name. While the dream reality is considered dangerous to those unlucky enough to fall victim to it it's actually extremely useful for training. It allows you to do training that would normally take two or three months in just one and all the things you gain in it you gain here. So let's say you go through a quest in the dream reality and toward the end of that quest you learned how to used thunder magic. When you wake up from the dream you will be able to use that magic." I smile towards the end of my explanation.

"That's amazing."

"It is but there is a slight draw back. Like I said what happens there happens here. So if you get injured there you get injured here. That's why the first dream quest will be made to decrease chances of injury."

"How will it do that?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see."

I raise my right hand and swipe it in the air in a slapping motion and then my screen pops up (the one that was mentioned last time). The screen is made using my hacking magic, it helps regulate my body and my magic. After a number of motions the work "Idea" appears and when I click on it the black mist returns and swirl around right in front of me until a raven-haired girl appears. I turn to Lucy and find her staring at the raven-haired girl shocked.

I smile to her. "Lucy this is Idea. She's the raven-haired girl from my story."

"W-wha?"

Before Lucy can say anything Idea waves her hand over her eyes and Lucy flops to the ground, losing consciousness.

"You could have waited." I tell her.

"But that's no fun." she smirks.

"Did you get what you have to do?" I ask.

"Yeah, I run a dream reality sequence that will teach her _that_." She pauses for a while before saying, "I don't think I'll be much help. I didn't teach it to you, _she_ did."

"Lucy will be fine. She's a great girl."

"I hope for your sake she does well."

"I'm over it already."

"Sure you are. Sure you are."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Good, bad, misspelled?<p>

Remember to comment, subscribe and I'll see you net time.


	15. Chapter 15: The coming of the storm

Hello it's khffbleach9, returning with all my glory.

I will be introducing a new OC soon courtesy of SoulTail7.

So anyways it's time for the usual.

READYSET!GO!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The Coming of the Storm<p>

Monica's POV

Talking with Idea always wear my out. Luck for me that since she's busy with Lucy I won't have to deal with her anytime soon. I can use this time to go by food and train myself. I expect them to be in there for 3 to 5 days and when they wake up they will probably be starved and when Idea is hungry you should expect a fair share for yourself. That being said I decide to head into Oak Town to get some grub, just for me.

Lucy's POV

My eyes snap open and I find myself laying on a tree stomp inside a weird looking forest.

"I see you're up."

I turn to the source of the voice and see that it's that Idea girl.

"It's you! What did you do? Where are we? Where is Monica?"

She sighs exasperated "Calm down girl. We're in the dream reality. Monica had to stay outside in case something happens. I'm here to get you from point A to point B without dying. Now come on and get your ass moving. I want this over with already."

She starts to walk towards the forest and I had no choice but to follow her.

Monica's POV(Not long after Lucy's)

I hate walking. It feels like I've been doing it for ages and I'm only half way through the damn forest. Since we're basically on the run from Lucy's guild I can't drawn attention by getting there the fast way. Well as long as I don't get mugged or trapped by something I'll be able to deal, hopefully.

"WAAA!"

And of course as soon as I think that I get caught in one of those rope traps that get you by the leg. Oh the irony!

As I struggle to reach the rope, because I'm not flexible enough to do that easily, I hear noises coming from a bush. I stop trying to reach and turn my self in the direction the noise came from. Just then a girl stepped out from the bush and tries to suppress her laughter when she sees me hanging there.

"I tried to catch something like a rabbit to eat and I end up catching a helpless girl instead."

I start feeling furious because of what she said and I singe off the rope holding me in the air. As I start to fall I raise my hands to the ground and as soon as I feel the ground in my grasp I push my hands to it and do a flip to land on my feet.

"So you're the reason I was hanging in the air."

She stops suppressing her laugh now and hunches over to keep her self up-right as he laughs at me. "I didn't expect someone to be stupid enough to get caught in it."

"That's it. I'm taking you down." I snap at her.

She just smirks, "Bring it on princess."

I raise my right hand and close my fingers so that only my middle and index finger are sticking out. I then move my right arm towards the back of my left side and once there I swipe my right hand full force towards the girl.

"Zangetsu. HA!" I yell as the force of my attack causes the girl to stumble backwards.

"What the heck?!" She asks wide-eyed.

"Scared!" I ask.

"N-nothing scares Gwenever Vinerza. I'm the Storm Dragon Slayer for crying out loud." She tries to retort.

Storm dragon slayer huh. I smirk to myself. I just had a great idea.

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p>

Good,bad, misspelled?

Remember to comment, subscribe, and I'll see you next time.


	16. Chapter 16: Tear Jerker

It's khffbleach9. I return after 4 days away. i have been busy reading long books and debating plot. Plus on Sunday I visited my grandma in LA and i ate so much Salvadorian food i got a tummy ache. Ah that was a good day.

So anyways it's time to start.

Ready. SET. GO!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Tear Jerker<p>

Gwenever's POV

What the heck is wrong with that girl? As soon as I mention I'm a dragon slayer she puts on a creepy smile. Even though I said I'm not scared I find myself shaking under her gaze. Don't freak out Gwenever it's time to strike while the iron is hot.

"Storm Dragon's Roar!"

My dragon roar went right at her but before it could hit her she swallowed it. Wait. Only dragon slayers can swallow elemental magic. That means she's one too.

Monica's POV

When I use my three main skill sets a little window pops up to my right. Sad thing is I'm the only one who can see it. I mean it's cool it's like I'm playing an RPG but I'm not. As her dragon roar approaches I change skill sets.

**Dual Dragon** engaged.

My window has impeccable timing, it pops up just before the girls dragon roar reaches me. I swallow it and I get so surprised when I eat it, that roar tasted like thunder and wind. But how cool it tastes means nothing now. Anyways I used the energy I got from eating the attack to hit her good. I raise my hand and thunder starts to crackle in the sky. When I hear enough noise in the sky I slam my hand down and yell the name of the attack.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

A huge flash of lightning falls from the sky and crashes into my opponent, shocking her unconscious. Ha, it looks like I'm going to have to carry her back to the training ground cause I'm too tired to go into town now.

Lucy's POV

Idea and I have been wandering the forest for hours. All this time and we've just been walking and walking and walking, only stopping to beat up strange creatures we encountered on the way.

"Are we there yet?" I say.

"Stop whining. We get there when we get there!" She said.

I can't help but ask, "Where exactly are you planning taking me too?"

"An old friend. We're going to have her train her."

"But I thought you were going to train me."

"We are but we want to teach you _that_ first." She grumbled starting to get angry.

"What is _that_?"

She face palmed and slowly dragged her hand from her face groaning "_That_ is healing magic, made by _her,_."

"Is the healing magic that your friend is going to teach me anything like Wendy's magic?"

"Kind of. See you have our hacking now so the abilities you get can be from the light side or the dark side. Monica used to be able to use both until _that girl_ came. Now she only uses the dark one, that mist you were concerned about was the healing magic I can make. It has more healing capabilities than to one you will learn but it only works for the person who uses it not other. Plus that mist causes a lot of pain, it also causes fevers when healing severe injuries. That's why Monica had a fever the other day. Your learning the light one."

"So the magic I'm learning will be able to heal not just myself but other as well."

"Precisely. Anyways look we're almost there we just have one little thing standing in our way."

A little thing how is this huge monster considered a little thing. Monica gave me the 'Scan' skill, which according to Monica should tells me the name of my opponent and the HP they have. It activates as soon as the monster gets closer. It's called Killachine and as soon as it tells me it's name I start to hear weird music (Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Boss Battle Theme) in my head. The monster comes charging right at us and I have to get my keys out to fight.

Monica's POV(Just after taking Gwenever back to the training sight)

I figured Gwenever or whatever her name is would remain unconscious for about one to three hours give or take an hour, so I decided to go get food. I start walking back to the training sight with a Tear Jerker in my mouth but I spot something in the corner of my eye. I turn around and I see a blue-haired girl walking towards me with a white exceed.

Once she's in hearing distance she says, "Excuse me, are you Monica?"

I raise my eyebrow answering, "Yes and you are."

"I'm Wendy Marvel. I'm Lucy-san's friend. Do you know where she is?"

* * *

><p>This chapter reached the 10,000 words mark. Hurray for me.<p>

So how was it? Good, bad, misspelled?

Please remember to comment,subscribe, and leave suggestions.

SARABA!


	17. Chapter 17:WENDY(00)

Hello It's khffbleach9. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I spent all weekend and most of this week writing a paper.

I was planing on updating on Monday but i decided to add the last scene in this chapter. Also another one of my relatives died this weekend, its like a bad year or something. I'm not really sad, it's more like I'm annoyed that i have to do even more things now.

But enough of that crap, FORWARD HO!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: WENDY\(oo)

Wendy's POV

I finally found this Monica girl, after four days of looking. Gajeel-san and Levy-san told me that Monica is also Lucy's friend. That means I'll finally be able see her again. I've been searching for her since I hear she left.

Flashback(Six days ago)

_I'm back in Magnolia after going on a week long mission with Carla. I'll finally be able to see Lucy again. She's been so sad for the last seven months because everyone has been ignoring her for some reason. I open the door to the guild. "We're back."_

_We expect everyone to greet us like usual but when we get in we find everyone looking all glomy._

"_What's going on?", Carla asks._

_Erza walked towards us. "Wendy. Carla. We have something we need to tell you."_

"_What is it?" I asked worriedly._

"_W-well, y-you see L-lucy is" she was unable to finish because tears started to pour from her eyes._

"_L-lucy-san is?" I feel myself coming close to tears because they said something happened to Lucy-san. What is going on? What happened while I was gone? Where is Lucy?_

_Natsu-san and Gray-san step forward and told me everything that happened. How they tried to kick her out of the team but couldn't because she lashed out at them and quit before they had a chance to finish, how Natsu-san went after her and made everything worse and got her kidnapped, how Erza-san baker came and told them what he saw, how they tracked Lucy-san down to a building hidden in the forest, how when they finally found her she was with two stranger covered in blood, how they tried to fight those strangers and were annoyed that they refused to fight back, how the strangers got severely injured and fell of the building, how Lucy-san jumped in after then to save them, how they know they got out of the water but couldn't find out were they went, and how when they came back to tell everyone what happened._

_After they told me that I was crying my heart out. Lucy-san is gone and it's all their fault. They made it seem like she lashed out at them for no reason but they're lying. Lucy-san was hurt that they abandoned her and then they come back just to call her weak and insult her. She's gone because they were horrible friends. This is all their faults!_

_Just as I was about to say something to them a beam of light comes out of nowhere and then Loke appears._

"_LOKE!" Natsu runs up to him. "WHERE'S LUCY!"_

_Loke glares at him "Lucy is fine. She was taken to the spirit world for treatment."_

"_Take us to her." Gray demands._

"_No." Loke said firmly, "You guys will only make it worse."_

_He left before anyone could say anything to change his mind. Carla and I decide to head home because I don't want to see anyone of those traitors. When we get close to Fairy Tail Hills we spot Loke._

"_Loke-san, what are you doing here?"_

_Loke smiles, "I came to tell you that Lucy and her friends are ok."_

"_So they are her friends."_

"_Yes. They weren't with Lucy when she got attacked but as soon as they found out they went to save her."_

"_Are they all ok?" I ask worriedly._

"_They're all fine when they wake up I'll send you a sign. Ok?"_

"_Thank you." Carla and I say._

"_It's nothing"_

Return to present:

Two days later Gajeel-san and I smelled Lucy so I took that as my sign that she was ok. That day Natsu-san started taking missions to go find her and I decided to just leave the guild to look for her. I wanted to make sure she's ok. Loke came to see me and told me Lucy has heading north. And now I found someone who might know were she is. But she has been staring at me for a while now I wonder what's wrong.

Finally she decides to speak "I do. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes." I reply eagerly.

She nods and then says, "Ok but if the stormy girl tries to attack you it's not my fault. She started it."

Eh? Stormy girl?

"Ok. Let's go." She starts heading to that forest.

"Y-yes." I respond quickly chasing after her.

Monica's POV

Wendy don't seem like a bad kid and it don't look like anyone followed he so I figured it would be ok if she comes. Now I just have to worry about Gwenever but first my ice cream.

Lucy's POV(Where we left her last/Music and all)

"Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio. Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus."

My spirits come out in a puff of smoke and start fighting the Killamachine. I used the scan ability to find it's weakness. I had Scorpio to aim his sand towards the monsters joints with Taurus and I distract it. The Killamachine was frozen temporarily and we used that change to deal some heavy damage. Taurus, Scorpio and I were able to reduce it's HP about half way and then Idea stepped in to deliver a heavy blow. She raises up her fist as it comes ablaze and a purple magic circle appears under the Killamachine.

She slams her down on the air yelling, "HELL FIRE!"

The magic circle begins to glows and grey fire spews out, engulfing the KIllamachine, leaving it in ashes.

Once it is defeated Idea smiles. "Ha! My level went up. I rule!" She then turns to me "Come on Lucy it's time you meet _her._"

* * *

><p>So how was it good, bad, misspelled.<p>

Please remember to comment, subscribe, and share ideas. Remember people I have limited imagination and most of it went into creating my OC. Now until next time. This is khffbleach9 signing off.


	18. Chapter 18: More serious

Hello It's khffbleach9. Back from essay writing, class registration, and christmas present searching. I promised one of my cousins I would get his a Christmas present because he was the most well behaved, in my opinion, of all my other ones. That and he's the least spilled, which ties in to the well behaved part.

So anyways tomorrow i go to the second funeral in these past to months so I decided to leave you with this. To my intro:

Ready. SET GO!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: More serious<p>

Monica's POV

Wendy and I walk back to camp and the first thing we hear when we get there is Gwenever screaming.

"HELP, SOMEBODY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE THIS BLOND!"

Ah. This person is so god damn annoying. "Shut it, she's not dead she'd just asleep."

"YOU CAN'T FOOL ME! IF SHE'S ALIVE THEN WHY ISN'T SHE MOVING!"

I grit my teeth so that I don't do anything I might regret."Because she's in to dream world and if you keep yelling you'll wake her up. I'll untie you if you stop being annoying."

"Fine!"

I can tell I'm going to hate dealing with her.

Timeskip(13 days later):

Wendy's POV

It's been thirteen days since I meet Monica-san and Gwenever-san and Lucy-san still hasn't woken up. Monica-san said that Lucy will wake up when she's done with her training so here we are waiting. She and Gwenever-san have gotten really close, just like Gray-san and Natsu-san. They've been sparring with each other about every single day recently. They're actually doing that right now.

"Storm Dragon's Lightning Fist!"

Gwenever-san tried to throw a punch at Monica-san but she just leaned to the left slightly and avoided the attack.

"The Hell!" Gwenever-san yelled frustrated. "Fine, eat this. Storm Dragon's Wing Attack!"

That attack sent Monica-san flying in the air. "Tch! Is that all you got!"

Monica-san did a flip in the air and then charges towards Gwenever-san as if using come kind of air dash. Once she gets close enough she takes a deep breath and yells, "Sky Dragon's Roar!"

A tornado appears from her mouth and sent Gwenever flying. I knew she could use the same dragon slayer magic as me but I still couldn't help but feel shocked to see it. Gwenever-san was slammed against a boulder hard and started to force herself up when Monica suddenly spoke up.

"Just stay there. We're done."

Gwenever glared at her furiously. "I can still fight."

Monica's POV

"I can still fight."

She really set on continuing but I really can't do that right now, at least not in this second. Time to execute plan B.

"Fine then I give up you win."

She looked shocked when I said that but I don't really care. I know I can kick butt. Gwenever started staring at me intently as if searching for something in my eyes. I guess she found it because she suddenly asked, "What's going on?"

I guess I'll just get it all out there. "Lucy's back."

"Really!" asked Wendy.

"Yes so let's got going."

Timeskip(approaching the camp):

Wendy's POV

Lucy-san is back. I can't wait to see her again, awake this time. We're almost there and I see Lucy-san she's getting up from where we left her and she's strating to stretch.

"Lucy-san!" I call out excitedly.

She looks around until she spots me.

"Wendy!" She said smiling.

I run up to her to give her a hug.

"Lucy-san I missed you so much." I say while I break into tears.

I feel her tighten our hug "I missed you too Wendy."

We hugged for a few more minutes and then we introduced Lucy-san to Gwenever-san and we started to catch up with each other. We told Lucy-san what we were doing while she was asleep, which was mainly training.

"Lucy-san, can you tell us what were you doing when you were on your dream quest?"

"Sure I can. Idea and I wake up in a forest and" She paused to look around. "Where is Idea?"

"Idea-san? I didn't see anyone with you."

"Hey Monica." Lucy-san start to speak but stops when she spots Monica-san. She and this girl, who I believed to be Idea-san, were talking adamantly to each other.

"So, how was it?" Monica-san asked.

"Torture. It was torture. You owe me."

"Alright. What do you want?"

At that question Idea-san got a scary look in her face. "I think you know exactly what I want." She said. " It's time to battle!"

Idea-san then charged to towards Monica-san and in the process knocked down her sandwich, which mysteriously appeared if I might add. Monica-san just stared at her sandwich for a while before she decided to glare at Idea-san.

"You will pay for killing my dear sandwich. Prepare yourself."

I kind of feel bad for her for losing her lunch but I can't help but think that I was expecting these people to be a little more serious.

* * *

><p>For my last chapter I got a comment saying my summary was better than my story and i just want to say, writing is hard. To post as often as i do is great. I understand how hard it is to be patient but that's what i ask. Please be patient. if a story is supposed to be about someone leaving to train so they can kick ass then they need to train. Training takes time, writing it out even more so. Once the training is over it could get never know.<p>

Now to the norms.

How was it? Good, bad, misspelled?

Place remember to comment, subscribe and shared ideas.

This is khffbleach9 and it's time I pulse out.


	19. Chapter 19: Food and Apologizes

Hello my fateful followers. I'm back from all the thing that ail me, such as hw, finals, holidays, paying for school, all that stuff. My new friend recommended Persona to me so I used my Christmas gift card today to by Persona 4 Golden and it was so greet a almost delayed my update.

So on to my story. I want you to know that I spent the past couple of day editing all my chapter so if you have reader them before this update please look back at them again, or at the very least look at the previous chapter.

Anyways this chapter is kind of short but enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Food and Apologies<p>

Lucy's POV

Monica got mad at Idea for "killing" her sandwich and so they started fighting each other. Wendy, Gwenever and I tried to calm them down and we managed to succeed somewhat after I promised to take everyone out to a restaurant for dinner (Monica likes to eat, not as much as Natsu of course). Monica was still kind of sad because of the sandwich was still on the floor but Red soon showed up and gobbled it away, so he took care of that. Monica was trying to lighten up her mood by playing a song on one of her music instrument.

"Hey Monica." I finally decide to call out.

"What." She responded not looking up from her instrument.

"What are you playing?"

"Oh this." She finally looks up. "It's just a piece from some song."

"What song is it?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm. It's called Everytime We Touch.(By Cascada. You know the parts where there is just music. That is what she played.)"

"It sounds pretty." Wendy said.

Monica just looked at her for a moment before shrugging. "It's ok, I guess."

She plays with her instruments for a while longer before she gets bored and finally decided to put it away.

"Hey Lucy. Let's go get out food now."

"Yeah. Let's go. I'm getting hungry" Gwenever decides to add in.

"Fine. Everyone get ready."

Natsu's POV (Same time as Monica is putting her stuff away)

After I smelled Lucy in Magnolia a few weeks ago. I started taking missions to try and find her. Erza and Gray went on missions too but they didn't go on as many as I did. I wanted to know what she did to me to have me feeling like this. Every time I hear that someone might know where she is I get hopeful and excited and, for some reason, scared. Then I find out that the info was fake or something and I get ticked at the bastard who gave me the fake information and then I feel like crying because Lucy's not here. Nothing is the same now that she's gone. How could I even thing that we didn't need her on the team? She really is our irreplaceable comrade. She was the light of Team Natsu, no of the guild and with her gone I just feel empty.

Happy and I decided to head north this time to search for Lucy. Happy said a change of scenery would do me some good, although I'm not so sure about that I decided to keep quite. After all, we passed a few towns that were duds. Anyways our next stop is Oak Town. I haven't been there since we fought Phantom. Looking back I remember that I had left Lucy by herself when we fought them and they used that opportunity to kidnapped her. It's like the same as what happened now. I abandoned her because she hurt me with her words and now she disappeared from my life. But no matter what I will find her, if only to say I'm sorry.

We are now arriving at Oak Town. Please prepare to unboard.

I repeat, We are now arriving at Oak Town. Please prepare to unboard.

Ah. We're here. Now to find Lucy.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Good? Bad? Misspelled?<p>

Please remember to comment, subscribe, and share your ideas!

Until next time! SARABA!


End file.
